No Need To Shout Baby
by AphroditeOlivia
Summary: Bill's smirk would have given Draco Malfoy's a run for its money. His answer was even better. "You forgot the magic word." Oliver stared at Bill's laughing expression. "PPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!" "No need to shout baby." WARNING PURE SMUT! Enjoy x


**Summary**

Bill's smirk would have given Drako Malfoy's a run for its money. His answer was even better. "You forgot the magic word."

Oliver stared at Bill's laughing expression. "PPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!"

"No need to shout baby."

**WARNING: SLASH AND SMUT!**

**Now this is the disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Bill, Oliver or *sniff* any part of the Harry Potter world. **

**Personally, Bill's rocker look is enough to make me go weak at the knees. Also, when I saw the bloke who plays Oliver Wood, in the first film, he made me loose my breath and send all the blood in my body to one certain area. ;) I think you all know that magical, mind-shattering place. Together, well lets just say, right now I'm a pile of goo on my floor. This is my first smut so, well, be nice and don't forget to review.**

**Love Aphrodite x**

Bill had only met him a couple of times; the first when he came to the Burrow before Charlie left for Romania, to ask him for advice after taking the job of captain when Charlie left. He was only in 5th year, so, Bill being 3 years his senior, didn't pay him any attention-well, he tried not to. After all there were multiple reasons not to let Mr Wood make his mark . . .

Number 1: He probably wasn't even gay. The sultry 'come-get-it' looks he had been throwing at the eldest Weasley could just have been accidental, or even sent in someone elts direction.

Number 2: The fact he was still in school would make him feel as if he'd be taking advantage of the younger man.

Number 3: He was too good looking to be on Bill's arm.

Quidditch, the one sport in which William had absolutely no interest - had done the boy well. You could see the abs of steel underneath his white shirt, the legs under knee length shorts were iron and his arms were drool worthy.

Whilst on the other hand, Bill had the rocker look, leather pants and his long hair (more red than the carrot-colour of his family) was tied in a black leather band at the tape of his neck. They were opposites.

Number 4: Well. To be honest, by now Bill didn't give a damn. Oliver Wood was illegally sexy, and much too innocent for Bill's liking. He would make this boy whimper and beg for release, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Oliver had just dropped by to have a chat with Fred and George. To ask, Bill later found out, which team they thought Oliver should start off with, as he had been offered positions in 3 major teams of the decade. Chudley cannons, Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United. Neither had been in the house at that moment, nor another member of the family. Except Bill that is.

Oliver stood in the front garden of the burrow, Bill leaning against the door frame oozing pure sexual prowess. The younger man was fighting the urge to drool over the man in boxer shorts. The man in _nothing_, but boxer shorts. Oliver could hardly hold himself back from jumping on Bill. Stopping himself from even reaching out to touch his washboard of abs.

Bill, looking on at the struggling man, smelt an easy victory. He could barely speak for Merlin's sake. He wouldn't take long to wear down; there probably wouldn't even be an attempt at resisting. He knew one thing, if he knew anything at all. This will be fun.

"I-I'm here to-o see Forge and Gred, D-Do you know i-if they're in-n?" Oliver couldn't even get his friends name's right. Bill's smile was an animalistic one, he looked like a predator. Oliver had no hope.

Reaching down, Bill pulled Oliver toward him, when he whispered in his ear; Oliver gulped and promptly lost all rational thinking. "Everyone is out, and they wont be back for days. It's just me. We're all alone."

Still holding Oliver, Bill dragged him inside and up the stairs towards his old bedroom. When they reached the room, Oliver had managed to gain back some of his diminished mind power, and had promptly started to kiss Bill. This was returned by the elder man, multiplied in strength and making both their breathing ragged.

Bill threw Oliver on the bed, pushing him into the mattress with his whole body weight and imposing kiss. Oliver's throbbing manhood was standing to attention and gave a pulse when Bill thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Oliver was learning fast that Bill was rough in bed. What he wanted, he got. And Oliver had no objections to giving it.

"You have too many clothes on." Bill muttered, more to himself than Oliver. He quickly pulled Oliver's top over his head, growling when he saw the strong muscles, perk nipples and trail of silk hair disappearing under his waistband.

His teeth latched onto Oliver's nipple biting down, hard. The moan that was given in return brought some sense to Bill, reminding him to remember that this boy was halfway through his last year at school, and although legally an adult, he may not have been with a man or even a woman yet. He knew that to make it perfect for _his_ Oliver, he had to find out.

"How far have you been? I mean have you done this with a man before?" Oliver had wanted to avoid this question. He wanted Bill to think he was mature and not some innocent, little virgin kid, thus making Bill tell him to get out of his bed.

He had two choices, tell the truth and face rejection or gain trust and have an amazing bout of first ever sex. Or, lie and face getting rejected for lying, but on the other side getting the full rough, no holding back sex Bill was obviously used to.

He wanted Bill's trust; he would make sure he got the full, hot, nasty, sex later on.

"Erm, I haven't done anything before. I'm kinda a virgin." Oliver's eyes fell to his chest and his voice trailed off.

Bill's heart swelled, he was going to be Oliver's first, and hopefully, his last. He pulled the other mans chin up and smiled gently.

"Well were going to have to make this even more mind-blowing than ever aren't we?" The return smile was breathtaking. And his kiss knocked Bill back, putting Oliver on top, Bill laughed, flipping them over whilst at all times keeping their kiss going. He took his lips from Oliver's, moving them down his strong jaw to his neck, stopping for a second to give him a love bite, the slight pain from the toothy bite making his moan begging. Bill trailed his mouth down Oliver's chest and stomach with wet kisses.

Reaching his belt buckle he slowly and painstakingly started to undo it. Making Oliver twitch in irritation and thrust upwards with a guttural moan. Bill couldn't hold back his own answering moan, his boxers beginning to hurt his throbbing member. Grabbing the boy's hips, he pushed him back onto the mattress. "Now you've done that, I'm going to make you beg."

Oliver pushed himself up, supporting himself on his elbows, and a smirk dominating his features. "Oh really, I highly doubt that."

"Well let's see how long you last." He slowly finished undoing Oliver's pants, pulling them off and his boxers at the same time. Bill also removed his own boxers, just to relieve himself from his confines, but giving him an idea that he knew would be enjoyable.

He took one of Oliver's hands in his own and shifting so he was with his knees on either side of Oliver's thighs. He curled Oliver's hand around his own impressive length, exhaling all the air out of his lungs in one burst of a roar, when the other man squeezed his hand around Bill's manhood of his own accord. Bill using both his hands directed how and what Oliver should be doing, whilst climbing the ladder toward release. He came, his cry coming from deep within his chest, and covered the two of them in salty, white cum.

Oliver was mesmerised, he had just gave the man of his wet dreams and day-dreams a hand-job, his first ever hand-job _ever_. And he was now covered in his dream-bloke's spunk.

Oliver was so hard that just touching his cock now would be too much, he needed release, and he wasn't far off begging for it.

Bill, now partly sedated could carry on, and make it as pleasurable as he could for the man without having to stop to satisfy his own needs. He had got what he needed and got closer to the target of making_ his_ man beg.

Bill keeping eye contact lowered his head to Oliver's shaft, and licked along the underside, tracing a protruding vein. Oliver was shaking with need, and when Bill blew cold air onto where the water from his mouth was, Oliver went from shaking to vibrating.

"Do you want me inside you yet baby?" Bill almost purred blowing even more of a breeze onto Oliver's member.

"N-no. I'm f-fi-ine." Bill knew he wasn't, as did Oliver and he also knew Bill knew.

Taking Oliver's tip into his mouth Bill sucked the pre-cum from him and sucked even harder making more come out.

Oliver felt his control break. Bill knew where all his buttons were, and he knew how to get the best out of them.

"Take me, for fucks sake, take me. Merlin I can't cope anymore, Bill hurry!"

Bill's smirk would have given Drako Malfoy's a run for its money. His answer was even better. "You forgot the magic word."

Oliver stared at Bill's laughing expression. "PPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!"

"No need to shout baby."

Bill looked around for his wand, after spotting it he proceeded to put lube on his now re-erect member, and pulled the gleeful, impatient Mr Wood onto his lap.

"Try to relax yourself, this will hurt because it's your first time, but I'll try to make it as easy and painless as I can." He looked at Oliver for conformation that this is what he wanted. In reply Oliver quickly nodded his head.

Bill thrust himself upwards, burying his shaft up to the hilt in Oliver's body. A lone tear leaked out of Oliver's eye, sliding down his face that was crumpled in pain. Bill quickly licked it away, fighting the urge to move.

Oliver's face relaxed out, and he wiggled a bit to make sure that all the pain had receded. When he was sure, a gleeful smile lit his features and he started to bounce, making Bill moan. Grasping the other mans hips he twisted him slightly so that Oliver had his legs on either side of Bill's waist.

His grasp on Oliver's hips still steadfast, he pushed him out whilst also pulling away, when his tip only remained in Oliver's opening, he pushed back in. Soon, setting a rhythm in which both males moans filled the otherwise empty house. Bill grasped Oliver's cock which was becoming harder and harder by the second, pumping it in time with the thrusts that both men were meeting with.

"Harder. Faster. Deeper!" The man on top barked out, he was so close to the edge already. His lover complied with the demand.

They came within seconds of each other, first Oliver who burst all over Bill's hand, with Bill following spurting his load into Oliver's smaller body.

They collapsed next to each other, sharing a brief but sweet kiss, curling together, and falling asleep.

**~*~ 6 years Later ~*~**

"William! Get your arse moving, now preferably." Came the loving but annoyed voice of Bill's other half, Oliver Wood-Weasley; "We're going to be late because of you. And I will leave you to deal with you mother and Ginny, if we're later for her and Harry's wedding because you were fussing about with something unimportant."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you old bat. Calm yourself down."

"Old bat am I? Well if I'm such an old bat, then you won't have any aversion to avoiding me and sleeping in the bath tub _will_ you?"

"Baby, I'm only joking. You know that." When he didn't get an immediate reply he started to worry. "Baby, I'm only playing, honestly. I don't have to sleep in the tub do I? Please, I don't mean it. Babyyyyyyyy?" He grabbed his smirking husbands arm and they disapparated to the Potter-Weasley wedding.

Both itching for it to end so they could get back home and have unbelievable make-up sex. The full rough, no holding back sex, that now both men were used to getting, but never lost interest in.

**Fin**

**Well phew, hoped you like it, and for the love of Merlin REVIEW! **

**Lots of Love**

**Aphrodite x**


End file.
